The invention relates to a type of adjustment for drum snare, particularly one with simplified composition, time-saving assembly, reduced costs and smooth control.
Conventionally, a regular adjustment fitted on the shell of a drum for adjustment of the snare comprises a fixed unit fitted on the shell of a snare drum, and a clamp that clamps the snare with possible movement in the fixed unit, wherein said clamp involves a pull handle employing link gearing principle to achieve its linked movement, since the link gearing is more sophisticated, its production costs are increased accordingly, therefore, when the components are moving, their friction will be become serious, which results in noise and difficulty in operation, therefore:
In view of the above shortcomings, the inventor has presented an adjustment for the snare of a drum, comprising a main unit to be fitted on the shell of a drum, an adjusting rod installed in the main unit and a moving piece installed in the main unit, which will move linearly in the main unit with the rotation of said adjusting rod in the main unit, wherein said moving piece has a clamp to clamp the snare.